FUN AND PROOFIT TRADUCCION DIVERSION Y BENEFICIO
by Loves
Summary: Jost tiene una nueva e interesante idea de cómo agradar a las fans. —Pero —dijo Tom, levantando un dedo para enfgatizar —, somos hermanos .


**Diversion y Beneficio** por **Jelly Pencil**

**Traducido **por **Loves**

**Resumen: **Jost tiene una nueva e interesante idea de cómo agradar a las fans.

_«__—Pero —dijo Tom, levantando un dedo para enfatizar —, somos hermanos»._

**Categori****as:** Slash **Personajes: **Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz

**Genero****: **Fluff, Humor, Romance, Twincest

**Pareja principal****: **Tom/Bill

******Disclaimer:** _Esta historia ha sido traducida con el permiso de JellyPencil, su autora. Ni ella ni yo ganamos dinero o pretendemos hacerlo al escribir y traducir la historia respectivamente. Los personajes, son personas en la vida real y en ningún momento hemos pretendido saber lo que en verdad ha pasado en sus vidas. El universo, es propiedad de la autora._

* * *

Hola a todos, se que deberia estar actualizando Cuz we are twins, pero en este momento esta beteandose el siguiente capitulo. Y los publicare de acuerdo a lo que tanto Devi (mi adorable beta) como yo terminemos de corregir y betear.

Antes de que se asusten o salten a mi cuello debo decirles que esa historia ya esta totalmente traducida, asi que gracias por la espera :)

En cuanto a esta historia es de JellyPencil y ella, me ha dado el permiso de traducirla. Asi que sin mas, disfruten.

Psss... sin beta, no podia esperar a postearla y ultimamente no me sobra el tiempo. Asi que todo error es mio y de nadie mas.

**_-Loves_**

* * *

—Somos hermanos —dijo Tom estúpidamente, mirando al otro lado de la mesa donde Jost lo miraba, calmado y calculadoramente.

Bill tenía un gusano de goma colgando de sus labios fruncidos, no se movía. Sus ojos estaban abiertos ampliamente, un Bill estupefacto se veía muy pocas veces.

—Al parecer le gusta a sus fans —dijo Jost, con las manos entrecruzadas delante de él como si todos fuesen hombres de negocio en una junta discutiendo las fluctuaciones de la bolsa, en vez de miembros de una banda sentados en la mesa de la cocina de su bus, discutiendo temas de carácter homoérotico e incesto.

—Pero —dijo Tom, levantando un dedo para enfatizar —, somos hermanos.

—Mira —dijo el hombre, apartando la mano de Tom —. A duras penas se espera que hagan algo. Solo necesitamos que actúen como lo hacen en privado, pero en público.

— ¡¿Qué significa eso?!

Jost miró a Tom exasperado. —En el bus lo dejas colgar de ti, pero no enfrente de las fanas. Y tú —el hombre señalo a Bill con un dedo, el cual el chico se quedó viendo haciendo que sus ojos se juntaran en el medio —. Tu coges sus cosas y… bueno, no tengo otra palabra: tu coqueteas con él, Bill.

—Porque somos hermanos —se defendió Tom casi gritando —. No, ¡eso!

Jost suspiró como si Tom estuviera siendo irracional.

Bill pareció recapitular sus pensamientos, sacando el gusano medio comido de sus labios y pasándoselo a Tom por alguna razón inexplicable.

—David —dijo el menor, tocando suavemente la mano de Jost —. ¿Has estado en las salas de chat de nuevo?

—No —Jost miró a Bill a través de las rendijas que eran sus ojos —. Y es bastante desconsiderado y poco profesional que menciones eso.

—Porque esto es profesional —añadió Tom quedamente, mirando sus manos —. El insinuar que me estoy follando a mi hermano gemelo, esos es profesional.

—Oye —se quejó Bill, volteándose a mirar a su hermano —. Tal vez soy yo el que te esta follando. Solo porque uso maquillaje no hace seguro que seas tú, Tom-

Jost los miró pensativo y Tom escondió sus manos, pretendiendo estar en cualquier otro lado.

—Miren —dijo Jost —. Sera fácil para ustedes dos. Tóquense mas, mírense un poco como si lo estuviesen haciendo directamente al alma, un par de fotos y entrevistas. Las fans que están interesadas les encantara y las otras ni lo notaran.

—Esta es la forma de publicidad mas extraña que cualquiera haya pensado —se quejó Tom quedamente, y luego se lamentó cuando vio la luz de interés en los ojos de su hermano. Bill amaba lo extraño.

—Anda Tomi —le dijo predeciblemente —. Deberíamos darle a las fans lo que quieren.

Jost los observó curioso y en silencio. Tom bufó cruzándose de brazos; recostándose y visualizándose como una piedra inamovible e impenetrable.

Bill ladeó un poco su cabeza y lamio sus labios lentamente. — ¿Crees que soy tan desagradable? —preguntó con ojos brillantes.

Tom abrió la boca para protestar, un millón de quejas en sus labios, pero cuando lo trató ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Bill tenía el _piercing_ de su lengua entre los dientes.

—Esta bien —dijo Tom abruptamente, tratando de parecer lo menos convencido posible —. Está bien, está bien. Demos a las fans lo que quieren.

Jost aplaudió una vez en señal de victoria, la reunión había terminado, y Bill llevó otro gusano de goma a su boca. Estaba feliz.

**~8~**

—Esto sería extraño si en verdad no estuviésemos juntos —dijo el menor mientras se metía en la litera de Tom en la noche.

—Sigue siendo extraño —respondió Tom, haciendo espacio para que su gemelo se deslizara en la cama, escondiéndose detrás de la gruesa cortina como siempre habían pensado que lo tenían que hacer —. ¿En público?, ¿en frente de nuestros amigos? Es-

— -normal —completó Bill, presionando su boca suavemente contra el lobo de la oreja del otro en señal de agradecimiento —. Como si fuésemos una pareja normal, proveyendo pedazos y momentos de nuestra relación para emocionar a nuestras fans. Brangelina.

—Lo normal es extraño —insistió Tom, llevando a Bill mas cerca a su pecho cuando su hermano no parecía encontrar una posición cómoda.

Bill se removió y luego suspiró feliz, relajándose cuando su frente se presionó contra la del otro, sus labios juntándose casualmente hasta que Tom empezó un beso de verdad, una mano en el delgado cuello del otro.

—No me gusta —dijo Tom gravemente, separándose.

— ¿No te gusto? —Bill hizo un puchero exagerado. Tom le pateó el tobillo suavemente.

—Me gustas. No me gusta esto. Lo hemos escondido desde, desde-

—Desde que teníamos ocho años y nos besamos en el parque, y luego ese estúpido niño de la escuela-

—Simon.

— ¡Sí! Niño estúpido —exclamó Bill suavemente y Tom suspiró, olfateando el hombro huesudo de su hermano.

Montar un espectáculo para sus fans, mostrando algo que sus _managers_ creían que era falso pero en verdad demasiado real. Tom no estaba seguro, en verdad. Era extraño, incomodo, terrorífico, sexy.

—Oye, Tomi —dijo Bill, jalando el cabello del otro. El mayor encontró sus ojos y una sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico —. ¿Quieres divertirte un rato?

La boca de Tom se secó, Bill parecía seguro, cómodo con la idea y con ellos, juntos, en frente de todo el mundo.

Esto podría ser bueno, se dio cuenta Tom. Esto podría ser libertad en una mentira.

**~8~**

—Pero son hermanos.

—Eso es lo que dije —murmuró Tom. Gustav estaba dando una mirada escéptica a toda la habitación.

Georg también podría estar protestando que eran hermanos, pensó Tom, si no estuviese riéndose a mas no poder.

Jost descartó lo dicho rápidamente, como Bill lo hacía cuando Tom trataba de explicarle, que las boas de plumas y los pantalones de cuero no eran un buen disfraz. —Ya ha sido decidido. Creo que será algo bueno para la banda.

Bill asintió de acuerdo con el hombre y Tom sabía que su hermano no admitiría mas quejas, sin importar que tan mal pudiera salir la idea. Cualquiera podía lograr que Bill hiciera cualquier cosa si era por "el bien de la banda".

—Algunas veces pienso que me debí haber convertido en un vendedor de seguros —dijo Gustav pensativamente —. O un constructor. O un vagabundo. No soy exigente.

—Entonces podrías patrocinar tu compañía de construcción con estos dos —dijo el bajista riendo, señalando a los gemelos —, y la formas sexy en que follan.

—A decir verdad, eso es lo opuesto a lo que yo quería decir.

—_Ew_ —dijo Bill —. No trabajaría para una compañía de construcción. _Trabajo manual._

—Creo que soy el único cuerdo entre nosotros —dijo Gustav, moviendo la cabeza tristemente.

Tom habría discutido en pro de su cordura pero tenía la mano en el cabello de Bill, acariciandolo y su gemelo estaba recostado en él mientras hablaba excitado sobre como mejorar la imagen del constructor moderno.

La mirada de Gustav se posó en ellos y Tom se estremeció nervioso pero no se alejó. —Estamos practicando —murmuró, acercándose solo un poco hacia su gemelo y sintiendo como este se unía a él como si no fuese nuevo o extraño, como si Bill estuviese tan cómodo ahora como lo estaría a puertas cerradas.

Gustav negó y miró a lo lejos, sin algún indicio de sospecha en sus ojos mientras Georg seguía riendo.

Bill se volteó hacia su gemelo sonriéndole brillantemente y un poco juguetón. —Serias un constructor sexy, Tomi.

Jost sonrió orgulloso. — ¡Fantástico, Bill!

**~8~**

A Bill le gustaba coquetear. Incluso con gente que no conocía, y con la que no planeaba tener mas relación a parte de: «lleva mi maleta» y «no dejes que estas niñas adolescentes me despedacen», a Bill le gustaba coquetear.

Así que cuando le dieron permiso e incluso le pidieron que coqueteara con Tom, estaba extasiado por la alegría, con ojos deslumbrantes, labios con pucheros y dedos que buscaban la piel de Tom.

Se cogía de su hermano todo el tiempo como si nunca hubiese tenido el permiso de ser así en público, y era todo lo que podía hacer con Tom para seguir pretendiendo que estaban actuando.

Las cámaras los seguían a todos lados y de repente, eran una excusa para estar mas cerca en vez de una advertencia para alejarse.

Cuando Tom deslizó un brazo por la cintura de Bill antes de una entrevista, la cámara los enfocó. Y nadie hizo preguntas, nadie frunció el ceño, nadie estaba sorprendido.

Era la cosa mas extraña que Tom hubiera experimentado.

Bill se acomodó alegremente a su lado. La cámara los siguió observando.

Tom acercó a Bill aun mas.

**~8~**

Jost no estaba bromeando acerca de la sesión de fotos.

—Tom —el fotógrafo lo llamó, sonando supremamente anonadado —. ¡Se supone que seas sexy, que estés enojado, que estés acalorado! No… esto.

Tom rodó los ojos, ajustando su mano en la forma del cuello de Bill. No era _su _culpa que se sintiera particularmente encantado por su gemelo hoy. No era su culpa que Jost hubiese insistido que tuvieran sus manos sobre las del otro. Lo había tenido difícil tratando de mostrarse algo mas que complacido por sentir el cabello de Bill acariciarle las puntas de los dedos.

—Piensa en algo —sugirió el hombre —, cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que despierte alguna emoción que no sea encanto, Tom. Se nos está acabando la película.

Tom ajustó la bufanda de Bill y pensó vagamente en estar en una cama llena con todos sus perros, pero en verdad eso no funcionó para hacerlo enojar. Bill siempre estaba agradecido en las mañanas cuando no se quejaba por estar atestado o tener pelo de perro en la cara.

Las mañanas juntos, o tardes, cuando ambos se acababan de despertar. Bill un poco dormido y su cabello desordenado, libre de maquillaje y cálido; esos eran los momentos favoritos de Tom para llevar a su hermano a la cama, Bill suave y complaciente debajo de él, caliente y-

Una luz destelló. — ¡Perfecto! —chilló el camarógrafo —. Justo así.

**~8~**

Por un instante, uno sin fin, Tom fue capaz de olvidar que ellos no eran tan aceptables como cualquier pareja.

Bill estaba acostado sobre él en el sillón del bus, la televisión estaba prendida pero ninguno estaba en posición para verla.

Bill estaba canturreando, corriendo sus dedos por el cabello y cuello de Tom.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Gustav cuando entró en el bus. Sonaba curioso, pero no sorprendido. Bill llevó una mano posesiva a la cadera de su gemelo.

—Estamos practicando —dijo Bill.

Gustav asintió y se alejó.

El pecho de Bill presionado contra el de Tom era un calmante, la charla de la gente del _staff_ alrededor de ellos. No estaban atrapados, no estaban escondidos, no se estaban sofocando detrás de paredes gruesas y mascaras. Bill respiró suavemente, una sonrisa secreta en sus labios, Tom la regresó. Dejando que sus dedos volaran por el pecho del menor hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones.

— ¿Chicos? —preguntó Georg, entrando por la puerta detrás de Gustav, dándole a los gemelos una mirada cansada —. ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Estamos practicando —dijo Tom.

Georg asintió y se alejó.

Los ojos de Bill se conectaron con los de Tom, brillantes y complacidos.

Practicaban mucho.

**~8~**

Bill robó las ropas y gorras de Tom. Usaba la ropa interior de su gemelo, aunque nadie pudiera verlo, solo porque tenía una excusa para hacerlo. Declaraba su amor por su hermano y se aseguraba de hacer una mención de que tan profundo era su amor en cada entrevista que tenían. Hacia vagas referencia a que compartían la cama como si eso fuese nada.

Tom tenía sus manos sobre Bill a la mas mínima oportunidad, su tobillo presionado contra el del otro y su brazo detrás del menor cuando se sentaban al lado. Le mandaba a su gemelo sonrisas no tan secretas, y miradas que decían mucho.

Cuando tocaban en el escenario, lo hacían para el otro, con el otro, y las fans tal vez habían gritado mas de lo usual; pero Tom solo escuchaba la música y solo veía a Bill.

Se olvidó de que supuestamente hacían eso por las fans.

—Piensan que es falso —dijo Bill, molestando la alfombra del bus con su pie. Parecía triste y Tom frunciendo el ceño ante esto se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué?

Bill recogió una revista, una de muchas, y la movió vagamente en el aire. —Todo el mundo, Tomi. Todos piensan que estamos actuando. Que somos malos actores.

Tom miró la revista con curiosidad mientras Bill bufaba. —Los medios piensan que lo que es real es falso, ¿nuestra relación real es falsa? —preguntó Tom, mirando a Bill preocupado. Su hermano podía ser explosivo, pero parecía triste mas que todo.

—Malos actores —repitió Bill, frunciendo el ceño ante la idea —. ¡No soy un mal actor!, simplemente no estoy actuando.

—No puedes ser un mal actor si no estás actuando —razonó Tom.

Bill bufó de nuevo y Tom rió, llevando al menor a su regazo porque podía hacerlo. Bill lo miro, y Tom le retiró el cabello llevándolo detrás de su oreja, juntándose hasta que estuvieran respirando el mismo aire.

— ¿Esto es falso o verdadero? —preguntó Bill, tocando suavemente las mejillas del otro con sus dedos.

—Siempre es real —dijo Tom suavemente, chocando la nariz de Bill con la suya —. No importa quién lo vea.

**~8~**

Después de un tiempo, Jost paró de mencionarlo. Las cámaras pararon de voltear cuando Bill coqueteaba, cuando Tom traía a Bill mas cerca. Nadie rodaba los ojos o les daba curiosas miradas.

Siempre estaban coqueteando, tocándose. Lo hacían todo el tiempo, sin atraer aun mas atención hacia ellos. El cabello de Bill lo hacía.

—Hemos parado de ser interesantes —Bill hizo un puchero mientras se apretaba contra la espalda de Tom y sus piernas estaban alrededor de la cintura del otro que lo estaba cargando. Tom llevó a su hermano por los pasillos del nuevo estadio y nadie les dio miradas de asombro.

—No es verdad —rebatió Tom, dejando a Bill en el suelo y presionándolo contra la pared. El menor rió abruptamente, moviendo su cara para mirar al mayor a los ojos con curiosidad.

Tom presionó sus labios contra los de Bill, a plena luz del día.

Bill maulló suavemente cuando Tom se alejó, sus labios con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Solamente tendremos que intentarlo mas —dijo Tom y Bill sonrió.

Tom pensaba que estaban listos para el desafío.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


End file.
